


James Barnes - 1990

by FemSanzo291



Series: Keeping Secrets [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Prosthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemSanzo291/pseuds/FemSanzo291
Summary: Aleaa Carter met James B. Barnes after being kidnapped by Hydra. She finds herself forced to help them remake their greatest weapon, the Winter Soldier.





	James Barnes - 1990

**Author's Note:**

> This one assumes that Hydra couldn't figure out how to remake his arm after an op gone wrong.

Alea cursed her luck. More precisely the lack of it. She just didn't have any good luck at all. It was all bad luck.

 

Alea had been abducted from just outside of the base in Nevada. She saw the mark of Hydra on them. She wondered if they wanted to know what had been going on there. If they realized that the Tesseract was there at that base. Or at least it had been there. Currently, it was orbiting the earth on a spacecraft.

 

So she just waited in the cell that they tossed her into until someone came to retrieve her for questioning. She counted the days by watching the sunrise and set in the tiny window at the top of the western wall. There was a bed of hey on the floor. She turned to see a slot in the bottom for trays and things of that nature.

 

When she sat down she realized that she would be screwed if she was captured for more than three months. She'd be unable to walk, see or hear by then. She hoped it wouldn't be that long. Though if Hydra wanted her to do anything they would have to allow her to see and hear so she hoped that she would be able to make the medicine she needed.

 

It was two days before someone came in got her. They had fed her twice each day, so she knew they wanted something from her. The man that collected her pulled her up by her left arm and smiled. He leads her out into the hall without putting handcuffs on her, but she could see the dot of a sniper on her chest. Alea was glad that she had worn a long coat over a t-shirt along with long pants. It was cold in the hall and she already had problems with keeping herself warm.

 

After about a mile walk down winding halls, she was shoved into a small interrogation room. She saw a Hydra agent already sitting there and she took the other seat. She put her hands in her lap instead of on the table that was between the two chairs.

 

"I am going to get right to business on why we brought you here. We need you to build one of our assets a new arm." The Hydra agent leaned forward and placed his head on his interlaced fingers. 

 

Alea looked at him and suddenly knew why they had taken her. It wasn't just because she was the "kid genius" of SHIELD, but because of her left arm. It was funny. She wasn't the one to have designed or built the arm that she was using.

 

"What's in it for me?" Alea knew that she probably wouldn't get what they said, but she wondered how they would word their bargain.

 

"If you do so we will get any materials that you need to continue to work. Also, you get to live." 

 

Alea took a look into his mind keeping her eyes closed once the connection was established. As she shuffled through his surface memories and thoughts she could tell that he knew about her bodily defects. When she pulled out she looked him in the eyes. 

 

"I'll do it." The flickers of who she was to work on caused her to wonder if it wasn't someone long thought dead that she would be working on. If it was who she thought it was it would be proof that Steven Grant Rogers could still be alive somewhere in the Arctic. 

 

"Good choice. I'll have someone take you to him so you can get started. You will have paper and pencil provided then so you can make a list." He stood and walked out of the room. 

 

Not long after another Hydra agent came into the room and she followed him back to a medical like area. They passed several empty beds before reaching an occupied one. She looked at the man lying there and knew he was Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes. 

 

She looked him over and he didn't look too much older then the pictures she'd seen of him during World War Two. She wondered how he survived the fall from the train car, but it reinforced her thoughts that Captain Steven Grant Rogers was still alive. Because if Barnes didn't look too different from the 40s then they had to have put him on ice.

 

"He's in a drug-induced coma right now. He'll stay that way as well," the Hydra agent said.

 

Alea nods as she goes to examine Barnes's arm. She realized that the arm he had was irreparable and that she'd have to replace it. "That will be fine until I go to implant the new arm. I'll have to know if I'm connecting it correctly to his nerves so he'll have to be conscious then."

 

The agent nodded. Alea moved the remains of his arm around to see exactly how it was attached to his shoulder. He'd clawed at the join between his shoulder and the metal base enough to leave scars. He hadn't done structural damages so it had to have been done with it attaching to the bone or at least the shoulder socket. Which for her was good.

 

She was handed a pencil and a notepad. She took notes on what all she would need to make the arm and hopped that SHIELD would find her before she got it done. If not she will have just rearmed one of Hydra's greatest weapons.

 

She was taken back to her cell after about thirty minutes of her working on what she would need. It made sense to why they gave her a cell with a window too now. The fumes from the metalworking could be toxic.

 

For about two months she worked on the arm with little deviations to work on her meds or to go and take measurements for the arm. Then one day when she was taken to take measurements Barnes was awake. 

 

He wasn't responsive to her presence, but the Hydra agent with her was furious that he was awake. She was glad that he was though. As she started to take measurements from his right arm she entered his mind. 

 

She kept her eyes down on Barnes's right arm as she did so. No need to make it obvious that she was doing it with her eyes turning purple. 

 

_ As she shifted through his memories working back to his consciousness and the current stream of thought she saw moments that she'd only heard about. Hydra raids, battles, and the quiet moments on base. Once she reached the deepest part of his mind she started to talk. _

 

_ "I know who you are, James B. Barnes. A former sergeant in the United States Army. Best friend of Steve Rogers."  _

 

_ Those words alone caused his mind to wake up. "Who are you? How do you know me? I don't know you." _

 

_ "I am Alea Carter, and I am the goddaughter and adopted daughter of former SSR Officer Margaret Carter. I grew up on stories of the Howling Commandos. That is how I know you. We all thought you long dead." _

 

Alea almost had all of the measurements that she needed so she knew she didn't have long until they took her back to her cell. So she tried to get as much information to him about her. So that he wouldn't panic nearly as much when he saw her again.

 

_ "I wish I had died. It would be much better than being Hydra's puppet. You were kidnapped because of me. I'm sorry about that." _

 

_ "It's alright. If SHIELD, which replaced the SSR, makes it here before I finish your arm we should be able to get you out of here. Then I can free you of any mind control that they've put on you." Alea says before pulling free of his mind. _

 

As she resurfaces in her mind she finishes out the measurements. Then they take her back to her cell. The next few times they take her to see Barnes he is unconscious. When she was about halfway through the arm she asked to be allowed to remove the remains of the last one.

 

She was she took her time and removed all of the last left arm right down to the base. That revealed that he still had a bit of a stump and had not lost his whole arm. That was how her arm was. It made making the arm a bit simpler. It also meant that she would have to redo the base. She had originally made it attach to his shoulder. Instead, it would have to connect to the nerves in his arm. Then wrap around his stump and connect to his shoulder for support.

 

She then removed the base before turning to the Hydra agent. "Please remove the sedative."

 

"I cannot do that. He has to stay sedated." 

 

"I need to be sure that the nerves in his stump are still viable for connection. If not I'll need to know now and not later. This is so if I have to remove the stump I can do so. So you'll do it if you don't want me to start over."

 

The Hydra agent sighed before backing moving to back off the meds.

 

Alea watched as Barnes fought to become conscious. When he did so he met Alea's eyes. She entered his mind. She worked around the shoulder checking the response as she headed into his head.

 

_ "Barnes you doin' alright?" Alea asked as she got deep enough. _

 

_ "Fine, really haven't been awake since I last saw you. You said that you are building me a new arm?"  _

 

_ Barnes started to shift and caused his stump to start to bleed. _

 

_ "Stop that. You're going to bleed out if you continue doing that. Yes, I am making your new arm." _

 

Alea works on getting the bleeding to stop as Barnes hissis. 

 

It is then that Alea is glad that she worked out how to use her mental abilities and use her hands all at the same time without pause. It was the benefit of it having come in when she was a child. That and Rhodey's willingness to be a test subject.

 

_ "You mentioned that people are looking for you. What are you going to do if they don't get here before you finish my arm?" _

 

_ "I will lock away your memories so that the ECT that they have been doing to you stops. Eventually, it will leave you brain damaged or even brain dead. It's not the best option and it will probably leave you with complex issues when the memories are unlocked, but it is the best I can do for you." _

 

_ "Alright. Where could I find you if they are broken free and you are not there?" _

 

_ "Go to a SHIELD location and ask for Alea Carter. They will get me, but you will likely end up in a holding cell while they do so. Sadly I can't guarantee that you will be safe doing so. This is because of Hydra agents have infiltrated SHIELD." _

 

Alea pulled free of his mind and got to work on bandaging his shoulder and stump.

 

It was at least two more months before she could implant the arm. It was hard to tell how much time had past because of how far north they were. She started to wonder if SHIELD was able to track her at all. It had been at least five months since she was taken. So she just went ahead and implanted the arm.

 

“You have everything ready to implant the arm?”

 

Alea looked back over the tools that laid before her. She had been standing there for about ten minutes looking at what Hydra had brought her. "Yes, I do. I am ready to do it today."

 

The agent nodded and had Barnes brought in on a gurney. He was lucid. Alea locked eyes with him. He gave a small smile but quickly wiped it away. Once the gurney was in place she made all of the Hydra agents leave.

 

Barnes removed his shirt as Alea prepped the heart monitor leads. She put an oxygen monitor and blood pressure cuff on his right arm. As she places the heart monitor leads she sinks into Barnes's mind.

 

_ "Barnes sorry that it has to be done this way. I was hoping that SHIELD would have found me by now. That I could do this at a SHIELD base." _

 

_ "I wish that too. We have to do what we have to though. Are you going to wipe my memory now?" _

 

_ "Yes, I'll have to be careful about the ones with me in them. I'll do it after the implant." _

 

Alea leaves his mind and picks up the base that she had made. She slid it up against his arm to check for the fit before picking up the scalpel. It fit well. She gave a little smile. She pulls back the base and got to work.

 

She started with removing the skin over his stump before pulling the connector wires out of the base. She gets started on finding each nerve and connecting them to the base. This takes about three hours to do. The entire time Barnes was near screaming. He didn't. Though it was a pretty close thing.

 

Then she got to work on putting the arm properly on the base. It was easy to do. Once the arm was connected Barnes closed his fist and screamed. Alea grimaced. She still had work to do but entered his mind as she fitted the support screws into his collarbone.

 

_ "I will be locking your memories away here soon. There will be what I like to call 'Keys' to get them back. They are memories that you won't remember, but the words said to you will be the way to unlock your memories. When done that way they will release slowly." _

 

_ "Alright. Thank you for doing this." _

 

_ "You're Welcome. Goodbye James Buchanan Barnes." _

 

_ "Call me Bucky. Goodbye Alea Carter." _

 

_ Alea moved around and found a few prominent memories to place as the keys. One of Rogers calling his nickname. One of Peggy saying his name. The last was her saying his name. _

 

_ She then carefully moved and manipulated his memories around to lock them away. Most of the ones at the Hydra base she left as they were. Anything else she placed behind the wall. She pulled the wall up and left his mind. _

 

The stress of her having done both the surgery and the mental manipulation made Barnes pass out. Alea made sure that he was alright as Hydra agents came back in.

 

"You will go back to your cell now." 

 

She doesn't fight them as she is lead back to her cell. She was left there until SHIELD came to get her. She was also left without her medicine so she was going blind, deaf, and unable to walk by the time SHIELD arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'd been having issues with this chapter that were keeping me from finishing it, but after talking to Akabara_13, who does amazing writing by the way go check her out, I figured out what I was going to do and finished this chapter up. So you have her to thank. 
> 
> Also if you have ever watched/read Fullmetal Alchemist the logic I used for Bucky's arm comes from there.


End file.
